Between The Couples
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: What happens when the Inu gang goes to Kagome's time? Will luv bloom, or will hell freeze over?
1. What An Idiot

**Between The Couples**

**Chapter1. IDIOT!**

"Inuyasha sit boy!" yelled an **VERY** irratated Kagome.

"What was that for wench?"

"You know darn right what that was for!"

**FLASHBACK**

"For the 10th time Inuyasha I am not In love with Koga!"

"Oh ya then why do you flirt with him so much?"

''I do not flirt with him!"

"Do to"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not now shutup and **SIT!**"

**later on that evening**

"Kikyo I promise I will always protect you"

'_And he talks about me and Koga_!' Thought an Very angry Kagome.'_Huh? No dont kiss her! Please dont kiss her Inuyasha!_'

"K-Kikyo...I..."

"Never leave me Inuyasha! You must come to hell with me!"

'_**NO** you better **NEVER** leave **ME! **_' Thought a very jealous Kagome.

"Wait Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha I must go...soon Inuyasha...soon we will meet again!"

"Kikyo..."

'Hun? What was that? K-Kagome?' Thought Inuyasha "**KAGOME HOW LONG WERE YOU HERE FOR?**"

"Long enough now **SIT!... **And you talk about me and Koga! At least nothing is going on between us!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_That stupid baka who does he think he is? Oh kami help me!_'

**Well end of chapie 1**

**So wat do you think huh? I know I know 2 short but the next chapie will be longer promise o n they didn't kiss so don't worry. (Inuyasha and Kikyo) **


	2. The Other Idiot

**Between The Couples**

**Chapter2.The Other Idiot**

Mean while in the bushes hid:Miroku, Sango, Shippo and our fav cat of all Kilala. They heard the whole fight between the cute couple.

"Miroku? Do you think they will ever stop fighting?" asked a mad Shippo(If you want to no he's mad at Inuyasha)

"Sorry to say but I really don't know?"

_**SMACK!**_

"Lady Sango What was that for?"

"You know darn right what that was for Houshi!"

"Oh and one more question Miroku..."

"What might that be Shippo?"

"Will you ever give up?"

"Give up?" asked a**_ 'VERY' _**confused Miroku "Give up on what?"

"Give up on groping Sango? You will never get her to tell how she feels about you if you keep groping her!"

"You mean she likes me that way?"

"Yup, oh and stop asking woman to bear your children."

"May I ask why?"

"Because Sango gets **_REALLY _** jealous."

"**REALLY SANGO GETS JEALOUS OVER ME?**"

"Yup."

"Sh-Shippo wh-what are you t-talking about I ...I d-dont like th-that pervert, that w-way!" Sango replied very nervously.

"Then why are you stuttering dear Sango?"

"I am **_NOT_** stuttering!"

"But you were!"

"Was not"

_**SMACK**_

"Dear Sango what was that for?"

"You know what that was for!"

"But my dear Sango my hand slipped!"

"**_MY DEAR SANGO? WHEN DID I 'EVER' BECOME YOURS?_**"

"Last night when when we decided that you were mine and I was yours!"

"**_LIAR I WOULD 'NEVER' WANT TO BE WITH A PERVERT LIKE YOU!_**"

"But my..."

"**_NO BUTS HOUSHI AND I AM 'NOT' YOURS! _**"

**Back With Kagome And Inuyasha **

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I dont think...I**_ 'KNOW' _**I'm going home!"

"**_WHY BECAUSE I WAS WITH KIKYO? LOOK AT YOU AND KOGA!_**"

"Well that's one of the main reasons the other is I have an exam anyway! **SO I AM GOING HOME!**"

"**Oooooooo NO YOUR NOT! AND WHAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IMPORTANT ABOUT THESE STUPID EXAMS ANYWAY?**" said a** VERY **angry hanyou

"Well for one it improves your intelligence!"

"**WELL YA DONT NEED ANYMORE OF THAT!**"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.'_Is he trying to be nice and say I'm smart? No way this Inuyasha your talking about he **'NEVER' **says anything nice especially not to me!_'

"**DONT GET ALL HAPPY BECAUSE WHAT YOU REALLY NEED IS SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU!**"

"**INUYASHA IF DONT PASS THIS EXAM I'LL 'HAVE' TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL AND THAT MEANS NO JEWEL SHARD HUNTING FOR 2 MONTHS! AND DO THINK I WANT TO DO THESE EXAMS? AND GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL? WELL I DONT, I WANT TO BE HERE FOR SUMMER WITH YOU GUYS!**" Kagome yelled in tears.

"**_YA WELL_**..." Inuyasha didn't get to finish because...

"**_WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?_**" Sango yelled on the top of her lungs.

"**_HOW LONG WERE YOU GUYS HERE FOR?_**" the two asked (well asked and yelled) in unison to their

friends.

"**_LONG ENOUGH!_**" the three replied in unison.(Sango, Miroku, and Shippo)

"**_NOW WILL YOU TWO_**..."

**SMACK**

"**_MIROKU CANT YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY?_**"

"**_I CANT HELP IT!_**"

Then a little light bulb went above Sango's head. '_brainwave_' Sango thought."Hey I have an idea how about we **_'ALL' _**go to Kagome's time...that way we **_'ALL' _**get to relax from jewel shard hunting, and do what Kagome does in her time to see if **_'ALL' _**of us can last in her time like she lasts in our time?"

"**THAT'S A 'GREAT' IDEA SANGO!**" Kagome Cheared

"Only one problem With that idea Sango!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh and what might that be?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"You guys can't go down the well remember?"

"Well have we ever tried? I dont think so..." Sango said with a smile on her face."So hows about we try?"

"Well did you guys ever think I want to go to Kagome's time? **WELL I DONT!**" Inuyasha replied and you couldn't miss the anger in his voice.

Then Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and said "**WHY DONT YOU? BECAUSE YOUR SCARED YOU CANT PASS THE ENTRANCE EXAM?**"

"**WHAT I'M NOT SCARED!**"

"**THEN PROVE IT!**" they both said in unison

"Fine but I'll only go on 'one' condition!"

"Ok what?" Kagome asked. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Kagome thought to herself with a weird feeling in her gut.

"Well you say you dont love Koga right?"

_gulp_ "Right?"

"Then tell him that face to face next time!"

"But Inuyasha I dont want to hurt his feelings!"

"No deal!"

"Fine but, only if Ayame is around...so she knows she can have him and beside's she **'IS'** his fiancee." Kagome replied.

_sigh_ "Fine."

"So let's do this!"

**Well end of Chapie 2 long enough? chapie 3 is longer though.**


	3. NO WAY YOU CREEP!

**Between The Couples**

**Chapter3 NO WAY!**

"So what are we waiting for let's try!"

"Ok on the count of three 1,2 ,3 GO!"

SMACK

"OUCH, Sango it's not my fault I landed on top of you!"

'Come let it of worked' Kagome looks up and and... "**_YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!_**"

"Damn it Kagome! I could go deaf with you." Yelled a very angry hanyou.

"Nothings wrong its just just..." Kagome bit her lip.

"Yes..."They all said in unison. Kagome pointed up.

"Kagome I don't get it what's up?"

"A ceiling...and that means it worked!"

"Wah? Hun? **_YOUR RIGHT KAGOME! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSS!_**" Sango replied to her best friend Kagome.

And when they got out they did a little victory dance.

**Kagome's House**

"Mom I'm home and I brought a few friends over!"

"**_INUYASHA!_**"

"Oof"

"Ummmmm Kagome who's that?" the 3 asked in unison.(Sango, Miroku, and Shippo)

"**_KAGOME GET YOUR DAMN BROTHER OFF ME!_**"

"So that's your little brother?"

"Hey I'm not that little!"

"**_KAGOME I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BROTHER OFF ME I'LL LEAVE!_**"

Sota's eyes widened and jumped off Inuyasha and said, "No Inuyasha don't leave please don't! It's just I barely ever see you mean while Kagome sees you almost 24/7 and that's not fair!"

"Hey Inuyasha seems like you got yourself a fan!"Miroku Chuckled

"Oh Shutup"

"So Kagome...is that the perverted monk you told us about?"

"Kagome you told you family I was a pervert? I ain't that bad."

"And you must be the Demon extermonater, Sango right?"

Sango smiled and knelt down and said "why yes I am sota"

"Cool! Hey you do know your cat has two tails right?"

"Yes I do the reason is because she's cat demon!"

"Your lying right?"

"Nope. She transforms into a sabertoothed cat! Would ya like to see?"

"Yes. But let's go into the living room first."

Kagome and Sota led them to the living room.And when kilala transformed "Neat!" is the reply Sota had...and boy was he shocked.

"Oh Sota...?"

"Yea?" Sota answered still looking at Kilala.

"Where's mom?"

"She went out and Grandpa's in the shrine house!"

"Oh ok..." sigh "Let's just hope he doesn't go around chasing Inuyasha and Kilala with those stupid wards of his. They don't even work."

"Well they will, once you respect me!"

"Oops sorry gramps."

"So who are your friends?"

"This is Sango the demon exterminator..."

"Hello Mr.Higurashi"

"No Hello back because if you are a demon extermonator...extermonate those two." he said pointing to Inuyasha and Kilala.

"**_NO WAY! BECAUSE ONE'S MY FRIEND AND THE OTHER IS MY FRIEND 'AND' MY PET!_**"

"Then your '**_NOT_**' a demon extermonator!"

"**_ACTUALLY GRAMPS SHE IS AND F.Y.I. SHE IS A VERY GOOD DEMON EXTERMONATOR!_**" Kagome said defending her friend.

"Thanks Kagome" was Sango's reply.

"No problem Sango.Oh and this is Miroku the monk...who has a windtunnel in right palm... and is **_'VERY' _**perverted!"

"Hey I'm not**_ 'THAT' _**perverted "Miroku said defending himself. 'Am I?'

"Then why doesn't he use that windtunnel thing to suck up those beasts?"

"Because they're my friends and I respect them!"

"Gramps this Shippo the cute and adorable fox demon!"

"Oh and kill him too."

"**_GRAMPS!_**"

"Kagome y-you won't l-let him do that r-right?" Shippo asked clinging onto Kagome.

"Of course not Shippo"

"Few...sooooo he won't hurt me right?"

"Shippo dont worry his wards dont even work k?"

"Ok."

**Later on that evening**

"So hows about going to the mall guys? We might run into my mom there!"

"What's a 'mall'" They all asked in unison.(Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.)

"Well it's a store that holds at least...well alot more stores inside! It has clothing stores, pet stores, food courts and other stores like that."

"Can I bring Kilala?"

"Some stores don't allow pets...but I bet I can convince them to...after all I am their best customer! Well when I'm here!"

"Ok as long as Kilala comes"

"Oh Shippo can you transform into a 10 year old?"

"Yea but I'll still have my tail! And what about Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry I can fix those problems k?"

"How?" Her friends asked in unison.

"Shippo transform please!"

"Ok" and with that **_POOF!_**

"Now what?" Asked Sango.

"Hold on" Kagome said headed for her room.

** Kagome's room **

"Ok, now I need to 2 necklesses!" She said aloud "Aha here they are!" And with that she went downstairs.

** Back downstairs **

"What are those for?"

"Hold and you'll see!"and with that they can here her chant something.Then put the necklesses around their necks and...

"**_KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?_**" Inuyasha asked (Well asked and yelled) "**_IS IT BCUZ OF THESE NECKLESSES!_**"

"Don't worry Inuyasha you still have your demon powers!" Kagome said."And yes you look like that bcuz of the neckless."

If you guys are wondering Inuyasha still has his wonderful amber eyes, Silvery hair...but no claws and no doggy ears anymore so he looks human.

Shippo looks like Sota but instead of brown eyes he has blue, and instead brown hair, his hair is black, he is a little taller, and a little chubbier and bcuz of Kagome's neckless he has **_NO TAIL!_**

"Ok, Sango you can borrow some of my clothes...And Inuyasha Miroku?"

"Yea?" they answered in unison.

"You guys can borrow my dad's old clothes k?"

"K" they answered in unison**_ AGAIN._**

"Oh and Sota?"

"Yea sis?" **_STILL_** looking at the transformed Kilala.

"Show them how put modern day clothes alright?"

"Yea ok!"...He's still looking at the transformed Kilala.

Kagome and Sango are wearing tank tops, Sango's purple and Kagome's red, and both are wearing black denom jeans.

Inuyasha and Miroku are wearing muscle shirts Inuyasha's red and Miroku purple, and both are wearing baggy black jeans.

When Inuyasha and Miroku came out, they saw the girls waiting for them and Inuyasha was drooling all over Kagome. Miroku drooling all over Sango. And the girls were drooling over them. Sango drooling all over Miroku, Kagome drooling all over Inuyasha.

Then Sota came out and brought them back to reality.

** At the mall **

"**_WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!_**" They all said in unison.(Yes unison again)

"Ok how about we go to the clothe section first?"

"Ok" They all argreed (I would of said unison but I m sooooooo sick of that word right now and I bet u guys r 2 rite?rite,)

Then they went into Walmart for some clothes when... "Sorry no pets allowed!"

"Excuse me but I am Kagome Higurashi..."

"What about you?"

"I was named best customer about a week ago..."

"O yes of course Ms.Higuarashi what may do for you?"

"Well for 1 can you let my friend's here cat in?"

"Sorry but that is agai...you do know your cat has 2 tails right?"

"Well of course I do!"

"Ok you can come in on 1 condition..."

"Sure ok..." an un easy Sango said. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Sango thought.

"Give me your cat!"

"For how long?"

"For how long I meant for keeps!"

"**_NO WAY!_**"

"Ok ok I'll pay 100,000,000 dollars for your cat!"

"Look mister my cat is **NOT** for sale!"

"Ummmmmm Excuse but is there a problem here?"

"Why yes there is you see I was named your best customer about a week ago..."

"Yes continue"

"And you said you'll do me 1 favor each month for a year. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are what would like me to do for you mam?"

"Well you see my friend **_NEVER EVER_** leaves her cat alone...and she'll be in Tokyo for at least 2 months...may she come in here for 2 months with her cat?"

"Yes why of course madam. But what was the problem here?"

"O just call me Kagome.And the problem was I tried to tell your employee here to let my friends cat in, when he tried to buy her cat from her, because her cat has 2 tails!"

"Well sorry for all this comotion may you come in **_'WITH' _**your friend's cat Kagome." The store's manager answered very politly.

"Why thank you sir" they all answered in should I say it unison.

well end of chapie 3 wonder what will happen in chapie 4? Stick around and find out!


	4. You Have Crazy Friends Kagome

Between The Couples Chapie 4.You Have Crazy Friends Kagome!

"So where do ya guys want to go to next?"Kagome asked.

"You mean there's more to this place?"Miroku said almost yelling(And no1 can miss the shock in his voice)

"Well ya...we're only half way through the mall!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and said"Kagome can we stop now?We missed out on lunch and we're starving!And we NEVER want to come back here EVER again!"(And yes they said it in unison.)

"Well I guess no matter what time men are from...they just plain hate shopping! why? And why do women love it so much?"

"So your saying lots of men hate going shopping?"Sango asked.

"Yuppers!"

"So hows about that break?"

sigh"Fine but after that we continue alright?"

"Ok" yes they answer in unison.And no 1 can miss the diapointment in their voices.(I feel sooooooo sorry for them! NOT!)

"So where do yo...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Sango hide me, hide me!"

"What why?"

"Ok you see those 3 over there?"

"MMHHHH What about them?"

"They're my friends and they are totally insane...and won't stop asking me questions about you guys!SO HIDE ME FROM THEM!"

"Ok"

With Kagome's friends(Ayumi,Yuka and Eri)

"I wonder if Kagome's alright...with her measles and all"Eri said.

"She has measles too?Her grandpa told she had brain worms again"  
Yuka said worried about her friend.

"Brain worms, and measles too her grandpa told me her rumitism was acting up again!Poor Kagome I dont know how she deals with it!"Ayumi said.

"I agree"(I don't if I should say it but)Eri and Yuka said in unison.

Back With Kagome and co.

"Sango are they gone yet?"

"Nope"

"I just hope they dont..."Kagome didnt get to finish bcuz...

"KAGOME THERE YOU ARE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Sango they found me!"

"So Kagome hows your rumitism?"Ayumi asked.

"And hows your brain worm?"Yuka asked.

"And it looks like your measles are gone!"Eri asked.

'GRAMPS COULDN'T JUST TELL THEM I HAD THE FLU OR EVEN A COLD?YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK!'

"Huh?So Kagome who are your friends?"Eri asked.

"O this is Sango and her cat Kilala..."Kagome didnt get to finish bcuz..

"WOW HER CAT HAS 2 TAILS?"Yes they said it in unison.

"Yup."

"And this is Shippo...This Miroku...And this is Inuyasha...oof"

"Emergency huddle!"yes unison AGAIN.

"..."Leaving every1 behind confused.

"Kagome that Inuyasha guy is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
how can you resist him?"

"Look I know he's hot but you don't have to rub it in k?It's hard enough to resist him alredy k?"

"So Kagome what happened to that other guy?The mean, crude,  
selfish, inconsideret..."

"Well actually that's him...o n he's NOT my boyfriend..."

"So you saying he's up for grabs?"

"NO HE'S NOT UP FOR GRABS AND AS I WAS SAYING if YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM...OR EVEN TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I WILL PERSONALLY 'KILL'  
YOU THREE!GOT IT?"

"Yes K-Kagome d-dont worry w-we wont t-touch him!"

"Good!"and with that she stomped off.

"Why does Kagome always get hot and sexy guys all the time?"sigh

Well end of Chapie 4 what mysteries bring us 2 chapie 5 stay tuned and find out!  
lol do ya guys think its funny so far?n yea i no it was short but i ran out of ideas 


	5. Hojo

Between The Couples Chapie 5.Hojo

"So Kagome what school do they go to?"

"They're here visiting and they're going to our school."

Miroku was trying to resist it but he couldn't take any longer and with that...

"Can I ask you 3 a question?"Miroku said.

"Yea ok..."They said (No,no not that word again!")in unison.

"Will you..."he didn't get to finish bcuz Kagome and Sango clonked him on the sooooooooooo hard he was knocked out.

"Kagome something wrong?"

"You know that I was telling you about?The 1 that asks women to bear his children?"Kagome asked her insane friends.

"Yea"(You probaly no already but...)they answered Kagome in unison.

"Well that's him so Sango and I knew what was coming next..k?"

They each backed away and Eri said"So everybody that you told us about is going to our school?"

"Well 'NOT' everybody..."

"O yea that other guy you that loved you rite, but you don't love him back?  
Am I right Kagome?You also said his name was Koga right?"Ayumi replied

Kagome puts on a fake smile and 1 of sweatdrop things in anime shows, shows up on her head then she says"Uh, yea that's right Ayumi."Kagome said.'Ayumi why do you have to have such a good memory?'

"Kagome you told them about Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha?"Sango whispered to her best friend Kagome.

"Yea not 1 of my best ideas huh?"Kagome replied but she whispered.

"What are you whispering about?"Yuka asked. 

"Oh nothing you need to no about k?"

"No not ok cuz I want to no NOW!"

"TRUST ME YOU WANT TO NO!GOT IT!"

"Y-yes K-Kagome."

"Never knew 'YOU' can b so visous Kagome."Miroku said still trying to recover from the bumps on his head!(lol i just had 2 write dat!)

"Neither can I!"Sango said."Besides to Inuyasha of course!"

"Kagome ur mean 2 dat u no wat?"Eri said(U no wat as in HOTTIE!)

"O n wat is he besides well umm how can i put this?Self..."Kagome didn't get 2 finish(Yet again not able to finish lol!)

"Kagome there you are!"

Another one one those sweatdrop things go above her head..."O hi Hojo"Said a very un easy Kagome. 

"So, Kagome hows your back?"

"O Its its fine."Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Kagome I was wondering what you were doing Saturday night...?"

coughcoughgaggagInuyasha nearly choked to death when he heard those words.'Kagome you better say no to wats coming up next!'Inuyasha thought to himself.

"And if your not doing anything how about seeing a movie with me?"

'Damn how do I say this without hurting his feelings?'Kagome thought.  
"Sorry Hojo but my friends here... just got here a few hrs ago and I 'NEED' to show them around.Sorry!"

"Oh, well how about next Saturday?"

'NEXT Saturday?Think of an exuse quickly!I got it!"Kagome Thought."Uh well you see Hojo next Saturday another one of friends is supposed to be here and I also need to show him around as well!"

"Another 1?"Hojo asked.

"Yea."

"What's his name?"

'NAME, NAME, NAME O no that means'Kagome thought.'I said he'  
"Koga"... 'NO, NO, NO!NOT KOGA YOU IDIOT!'

gaggagSango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha nearly choked to death when she said Koga.(Why Koga?Stay tuned and find out)

"KOGA?"They all screamed(NO, ITS THAT WORD AGAIN !) in unison.(Yes even Kagome's friends who were born in her time!)

"Koga?"Hojo said calmly but confused.

"Yea Koga"...'Nice going Kagome.'

"So who's Koga and your friends over there?"

"This is Sango, and her cat Kilala.."

"You no your cat has 2 tails?"

sigh"Yea I do"Sango completly bored of that question rite now.

"Wats wrong with her?"

"Nothing its just people keep asking her that."

"Oh ok."

"This is Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha."

Well how was that Chapie? short yes terrifying yes...bcuz Koga will be joining the party...with an extra guest 2 who is it?stay tuned to find out.Yea its short but I ran out of Ideas again! 


	6. Koga And His Mystery Friend

hey you guys if you've read my story and hav'nt reveiwed then plez reveiw i really want to no wat all you guys think of my story so plez reveiw... 

And for all you kikyo fans ... go get a life...Kikyo's dead!Like if Kikyo were to live rite now Kagome would be dead...and Inuyasha wouldnt like that bcuz if u hadn't noticed Inuyasha luvs Kagome more...and Inuyasha and Kagome hav kids...so for ur info i 'HATE' Kikyo all she does is ruin Kagome's life!so all you kikyo fans..GO GET A LIFE! Kikyo's a bitch, like c'mon, leave Inuyasha and Kagome, and hello... Kikyo didnt lose her life for Inuyasha, she lost it trying to kill him! And she wanted him human, atleast Kagome fell in love with him for the sweet, loving, handsome, hot, sexy, and etc, hanyou he is! unlike that clay pot bitch, oops I mean Kikyo...

**Between The Couples  
Chapie6.  
Koga And His Mystery Friend.**

"Kagome you just 'HAD' 2 say Koga didn't you?"said a 'Very' angry hanyou.

"Sorry but I said 'HE' so Koga is the only 1! Besides this gives me the chance to tell him that I 'DONT' love him right?"Kagome asked.

sigh"I guess so."Inuyasha said giving up, bcuz they've been going at it for an hour already!(an hour's a long time)

"K, good now lets go and get Koga's but over here."Kagome said

"Kagome u sure u dont love him?Cuz u sound pretty Happy?"Inuyasha asked.

"I dont oove him Inuyasha and I m happy that I didn't hav 2 go on that date with Hojo! K?"Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Sure what ever u say!"

At Koga's Mountains

"I still don't want to be here ya no?"Inuyasha said.

"Look Inuyasha, Kagome gets to tell Koga that she doesn't luv him and Koga gets to be with Ayame...and you get Kagome."Miroku said.

"I guess ur...WAT DO YA MEAN I GET KAGOME I DON'T WANT HER 'THAT' WAY!  
YOU PERVERT!GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF UR HEAD!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha 'I' wouldn't think such thing but for you to think I thought that, then you must've thought about it first to think that I thought about that..."Miroku said.

"..."blush blush"WAT I WOULDN'T THINK LIKE 'THAT'.NO WAIT A MINUTE I MEAN I WOLDN'T THINK LIKE 'YOU' YA PERVERT!"Inuyasha said yelling.

"HELLO R WE INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING?WE ASKED YOU GUYS SOMETHING AND YOU 2 DONT ANSWER!"Kagome and Sango yelled at their friends in unison.(Its that word AGAIN!)

"Yes ladies, wat did u want 2 ask us?"Miroku said trying 2 calm them down.

"We asked wat r u 2 talking about."Kagome said looking at the fumed Inuyasha.  
"And why is Inuyasha so mad?"

"Well this wat I told him...Look Inuyasha, Kagome gets to tell Koga that she doesn't luv him and Koga gets to be with Ayame...and you get Kagome...and that's basicly wat I said to him"  
"Well that explains it..."Sango said(Yes she said it 'ALONE' no Kagome there.)

Then out of no where Koga comes and Ayame right behind him saying"KOGA GET BACK HERE THIS INSTINCE!"

"Hey Kagome, hun?Oh I see ur still with dogturd over there!"Koga with boredness in his voice."I dont no wat u c in him?hun and why isn't he trying to...wait a minute,  
Kagome wats wrong with him I hav 2 say I like him that way!"

"Oh hi Kagome!"Ayame said said(She hates her guts)

"Hi Ayame,"Kagome said cheerfully.

"I still hate ur guts"

'Well ya wont after this'Kagome thought."Well Koga you see he's acting like that because..."Kagome had long pause until Inuyasha interupted.

"Kagome ya gonna tell him or wat?"

"Hold on Inuyasha it aen't easy 2 say.."

"Kagome I honestly dont know wat u c in him."

"SHUTUP KOGA!"yelled Inuyasha.

"As I was saying..."Kagome said trying to stop the fight.

"Yes my beloved?"

blushInuyasha just rolled his eyes to what Kagome's reaction was and Ayame was just about to rip her apart when she heard Kagome say...

"Koga I hav to you tell this...I am not your woman Ayame is she deserves you and I really don't love you that way so can we just be friends?And besides where I live I am too young to do anything besides kiss...I know I am 16 but I m from a different time and there you have to be 19 to be an adult and have kids or it'll get taken taken to a different family until ur old enough and until it is I at least 6...and I don't love you that way and I no you do love Ayame and that she loves you back so can we be just friends?"Kagome said leaving Koga surprised.

"...Ka-Kagome ...r ...u ... serious?If you are than...gulpwe can be just friends..."Koga said leaving every1 speachless.

"Y-you mean th-that Koga?"They all said unison.

"Sadly yes cuz Kagome if you want it that way...ok..."

"Sorry Koga but yes.."

"You like Inuyasha more... don't you?"

"Koga?"

"Ya Inuyasha?"

"I think that is the 'ONLY' time you called me by my name!"

"Hey ya ur right?And is that the only time you called me by my name?"

"Hun?Ya I think so?"

"Hey look they're talking to each other without fighting!"Miroku said astonished that they were talking without getting into a fight.

"Miroku?"Inuyasha and Koga said in unison.

"Hun?Ya?"

"SHUT UR YAP OR DIE!"They answered him in unison.

"As I was saying you like him better don't you?"

blushblush

But with how red ur face is, its not like its love."

Blushblush"K-Koga I... I d-don't no wh-what ur talking about?"

"So u mean to say Koga's all mine for the taking?"

"Huh?Wat?Oh ya."

Ayame leaned closer to Koga.Koga just wrapped his arm around her.And then Ayame cuddled up to him for warmth.

"You 2 make a 'VERY' cute couple,"Kagome said smiling.

"Oh Kagome?"

"Yea Ayame?"

Ayame ran up and hugged Kagome"Thank you soooooo much!  
And I am 'REALLY' sorry about having the wrong opinion of you!"

Kagome smiled and said"Your welcome and its ok."

"So Kagome, is there anopther reason why ur here?"Koga asked.

"Hun?O ya yes yes yes there is another reason.."So Kagome went on telling the 2 about the predicoment.(Don't no how 2 spell it.)

"Sure ok... but..."Koga said.

"Yes?"

"Can Ayame come?"

"I don't see why not!"

Ayame hugged Kagome then went back to cuddling with Koga.

"K, so lets get a move on!O n you 2 you 'HAVE' to go to skool!k?"

"Yup."they said(omg why do i even bother?)in unison.

Well hows Chapie 6?the mystery person was...Ayame ladies and gents!


	7. Inuyasha And His Ramen

Okay i m sorry for not updating in awhile but my computer had 265 viruses on it k?And plez reveiw!

**Chapie7.**

**Inuyasha And His Ramen...**

"Kagome?" Shippo called.

"Yes Shippo?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Us to!" The others said together. Beside's Koga and Ayame who were to busy making out to notice or hear anything.

sigh And with that sigh she looked down at her watch and saw it was dinner time. "Okay... I'll make some ramen." Kagome said. But once she said ramen Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Did you say ramen?" Inuyasha asked drooling.

sigh 'He'll never change...' Kagome thought to herself. "Yes Inuyasha I said ramen and yes I'll make extra for you okay?"

Inuyasha just nodded.

**15 mins later.**

"Koga, Ayame you hungry?"

"Hun? What? Yea."

**2 hrs later of Inuyasha eating ramen...**

"Okay so now we have to shopping for clothes... for Ayame and Koga." Kagome said.

"**NO! ANYTHING BUT GOING BACK THERE AGAIN!**" Inuyasha and Miroku said (And I was doing soooo good at not saying this word... oh well dreams don't last forever..) in unison.

"Hun? What's so bad about shopping?" Koga asked.

"If you wanna go shopping **_DON'T_** go with them!" Inuyasha said pointing towards Kagome and Sango.

"Hun? Why not?" Ayame asked.

"1) they'll drive you crazy 2) they'll eat you alive with sales and 3) they'll drag ya all over the place!" Inuyasha and Miroku said together.

"Doesn't sound too bad!" Koga and Ayame said together.

"You 2 are insane!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay so it's... 5 o'clock now so we'll be home by... 9 o'clock." Kagome said cheerfully.

"4 hours of shopping! Ayame you'll just **_LOVE_** Kagome's time shopping places!" Sango said.

**4 and a half hours later.**

"Okay so I was off by a half hour so what big deal!" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, Miroku?"

"Yea Koga." The 2 replied tirely.

"You 2 were right about shopping."

"Told ya so!"

**The next Day!**

_Beep beep beep beep beep _'_Damn clock!_' Kagome thought as she got up, threw the clock out the window (literally) and went back to bed.

"Sis wake up! You too Sango!" Sota yelled.

**_"GET OUT YOU BRAT!_**" Kagome yelled.

"But sis it's 8:00 you should've been up half an hour ago!"

"**IT'S 8:00! SANGO YOU'RE BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!**"

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up!"

"Sota are Inuyasha and Miroku ready?"

"They've only been ready for 1 hour!"

**10 mins later **

Kagome was dressed and Sango in the shower.

**10 mins later.**

"Bye mom see ya after school!"

**5 mins later they're at school.**

"Hey Kagome! Hun? I thought you said they weren't going to be here until next Saturday? And you 2 friends not 1?" Her friends said confused.

"Ya well things got a little mixed is all!" Kagome said.

"Great now you can go on that date. And you don't want to be late! Hey that sortta rhymed!" Ayumi said.

"**_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT GOING ON ANY STINKIN' DATE GOT IT ?_**" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Ok ok now can introduce us?"

"Ok this is Koga and this is Ayame. Koga, Ayame these are my friends Yuka, Erie and Ayumi."

When Sango heard the names she tried sooooooooooooo hard not to but but "Hahahahahahahahahaha."

"Sango what's wrong?"

"Ayame and Ayumi's names sound **_soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_** much alike!"

"Hey you're right hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Hey Kagome I see your friends are here early so how about that date on Saturday?"

"Oh hi Hojo well..."

_**CLIFFY FINALLY I GOT TO DO A CLIFFY! YAY!**_


	8. The Kiss

**Between The Couples.**

**Chappie8.**

**The Kiss.**

"So will you Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"..."

"Kagome?"

"**_Ummmmmmm_** well..."

"If Saturday is a good time though."

"Yes of course she'll go." Her friends said (Erie, Yuka and Ayumi. And here's that word again.) in unison.

"I will?"

"Great see you then!"

"**_YOU GUYS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_**"

"Nothing." Erie said.

"**_YOU GUYS SET ME UP WITH HOJO, FOR NOTHING? YA RIGHT!_**"

"Nope we're telling the truth it's absoloutly free!" Yuka said.

"**_I HATE YOU GUYS!_**"

"Well gotta go! **_BYE!_**" and with that they ran away.

**After school.**

"So Kagome..."

"Yes Sango?"

"What are you going to do about Saturday?"

"I have **_noooooooooooooooooooooooo_** clue."

"Oh. Kagome why did they do that to you?"

"Well..." She glanced at Inuyasha.

"Why did you look at me when you tried to answer that question?"

"Because you might not know it... but this has to do with you."

"How?"

"Well I don't know why... but they think..."

"**_YES?_**" They all asked in unison.(WHY DO I BOTHER?)

"They think me and Inuyasha are well a ..."

"A what?" They asked in unison AGAIN!

"A couple."

"A couple?" They all said in...( u no that word o forget it!) unison.

"Yea ya know... going out and in Inuyasha's case well sortta like mates."

"What?" Sango said.

"But why would they do it?"

"Well they think ur well **_ummmmmmmmmm_** hot and want you to themselves."

"..." They all were speechless. "**_WHAT?_**" Exclaimed/Yelled/Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea I know scary."

"**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MORE THAN SCARY!_**" They all said (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's it's) in unison.(That word)

"Wait so your saying they think he's hot?" Miroku asked.

"Yup."

"Scary."

"**_NO IT'S SCARY THAT THEY THINK ME & KAGOME ARE TOGETHER!_**" Inuyasha said.

"Well they used to but I told them... then after that I said something that sount like I was lying."

"**_GREAT just GREAT!_**"

"You know Kagome you can pretend to be with him and that gives you an exuse not to go on that date. Your boyfriend doesn't like you going around other guys without him there." Ayame said.

"There is no way Inuyasha would agree."

"Ya sure?"

"Inuyasha do you agree to what Ayame said?"

"Only if you want to."

"**_REALLY?_**"

_shruggs shoulders _"I don't care."

"Thank-youthank-youthank-youthank-youthank-you!" Kagome said that sooooooooooooo fast that Inuyasha barely understood her.

**The next day.**

"Hojo?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Sorry but I have to cancel our date..."

"Hun? Why?"

"Well my boyfriend thinks I'm going to dump him... cuz I'm always going on dates with you and he gets jealous really fast."

"Your boyfriend?" Hojo said very confused.

"Yea."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha."

"Come on dump he looks and acts like he's a bad influance on you. Which I can tell he is."

"**_Hojo! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM SO HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?_**"

"Well you can just tell by looking at how he was dressed at the mall the other day!"

"To bad cuz I don't just like him... I love him!"

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Well, where is he now?"

"I'll be right back."

**2 mins later.(This is early in the morning like 20 mins before school.)**

"Kagome says you wanted me here...why?" Inuyasha said in an angry tone.

"Yea... and what do you think you are doing going **_MY_** girlfriend?"

"Yours?"

"Yea mine."

"Kagome do you like this peice of shit?"

"Nope."

"See there."

"But I was seeing her first."

"Actually you came around after me about a month after I've been going out with Inuyasha there." said Kagome.

"Prove it!"

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you 2 are together!"

"How?"

"Kiss on the lips with tongue."

"Fine." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was shocked,... but went along anyway. And Inuyasha leaned closer and closer until their lips met. And Inuyasha was going wild with this kiss. Kagome's thinking 'He's a **_GREAT _**kisser man!' And Inuyasha's thinking 'She's a **_GREAT_** kisser man!'

**10 mins later of kissing.**

Hojo was shocked. In fact he was **_sooooooooooooooo_** shocked he fainted.

"Kagome?"

"Yea."

"Your a **GREAT **kisser man."

"Me? **YOU** did all the work **YOUR** the **GREAT **kisser!"

"So you enjoyed it?"

_blush blush_ "Yea..." _blush blush_. "You?"

_blush blush_ "Yea." _blush blush._

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I love you... I really do."

"I love you too... and I mean it."

"What about Kikyo?"

"Your more important than her."

"Thanx."_ blush blush._

"Lets continue this else where,... where we can get some privacy. K?"

"K."

_**CLIFFY! MWUHUHAHAHA!**_


	9. The Love Between Lovers

**Between The Couples.**

**Chapie9.**

**The Love Between Lovers.**

"So what took ya guys so long?" Koga asked with curiousity.

"**_NOTHING!_**"

"Really?"

"Look Hojo was being an idiot and a stuborn fool."

"You mean like Inuyasha?"

"No, like how Koga was with me... what do you think your doing with **_MY_** woman? That used to be Koga. What do you think your doing with **_MY_** girlfriend? That's Hojo." Kagome said.

"Oh. Okay."

**Math Class.**

_**"Inuyasha?"**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"Lets get Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame to go to the mall and..."**_

_**"NO WAY!"**_

_**"No just listen!"**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"And get Koga and Ayame go to one store alone... Miroku and Sango in one store alone soooooooooo that means..."**_

_**"We're able to get some time alone to talk! K good idea... but..."**_

_**"But what?"**_

_**"Miroku and Koga will wonder.."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Me wanting to go to the mall?"**_

_**"K I'll convince Sango and Ayame and we'll drag you guys off k?"**_

**_"K."_**( that means they were whispering k?)

**After Class.**

"What were you guys whispering about in class?" Sango and Ayame asked in...**_(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND I WAS DOING SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!) _**unison.

"Well I was asking him if he wanted to go to the mall... but he said no ... but that doesn't mean I can't drag him ..._right?_"

"Right. And can we come?" Sango asked.

"Yup... but you'll have to drag them to ya no."

"Yea we know." They both said in (**GREAT** _just_ **GREAT! **lol what Inuyasha said in chapie 8!) unison.

**After School.**

"Kay so lets go to the mall!"

**At The Mall.**

"Koga lets go there!" Ayame said pointing to "Teen World."

"Guys coming?" Koga asked them.

"Na.."

"K Ja ne."

"Ja ne." They told the lovers in unison.(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"Miroku lets go there!" Sango said pointing to "Designers Outlet"

"Ya guys coming?"

"Na.."

"Come on Inuyasha your going to leave me alone in there with her?"

"It's girlie store right? So lots of women will be in there.."

"Never mind enjoy your time alone with Kagome!"

"Oh I will." Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe.

"Kagome where you going to be?"

" 'Hot Topic.' K?"

"K. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

**Hot Topic.**

"Okay I'll buy _**this **and this **and this **and this **and this**_."

"I thought this was our time alone?"

"It is but if Sango comes and sees me with no bags she'll know somethings up!"

"True.''

"K. Now lets go and have that talk."

"K."

**Somewhere Around 'Hot Topic' On A Bench.**

"So Inuyasha you really do love me?"

"Yes,... and with all my heart... . And do you really love me?"

"Yes,... with all my heart too."

And with that done and said they kissed. More deep than ever... it was passion from the heart that made this kiss, it was agressive too. All of their love went into this kiss... all of their love for eachother made this kiss count the most. They never wanted to let go... they wished time would stand still just for them... but they knew they would have to break apart sooner or later. They mostly liked the later part of that, not the sooner part. But after 4 minutes on that one kiss... they knew they had to break apart... but wished they never did.

"Inuyasha ...?"

"Yea?" He said while smiling.

"That was amazing."

"Yea, it sure was." He said.

"Again?"

"Why not?" He said through a smirk.

They both leaned in and kissed once more... it was like that last kiss... but more aggressive. They loved eachother! They wanted to be with eachother FOREVER! Hopefully it WILL come true... they know it will happen, because with everything said and done, they've already agreed to be one peice not two anymore but one.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"I NEVER want to leave you! I NEVER want you to let go! I want to be with you FOREVER!"

"I will NEVER leave you and I will NEVER let go... we'll be one FOREVER! I promise."

"Good." And with that they kissed again but only for like 55 secs because...

"Going to 'Hot Topic' hun? I see you finished shopping."

"Er well ummm." They tried to explain but nothing came out.

"That's ok we won't tell anyone.. so for how long has this been going on?"

"Ummm well it just started today... honestly I am not lying."

"That's ok we believe you."

"So how'd ya know where to find us?"

"Sango and Miroku told us. You should see Sango she's going crazy!" Ayame said.

"I feel sorry for Miroku."

"Oh well so did this just happen here or did we miss something today?"

"You missed something today."

"Really? When?"

"This morning something did happen that stalled us. Hojo told us to kiss so we did and after it we told eachother we loved one another then we decided to go get some more privacy... like where barely anyone there knows you!"

"Yea we understand." Koga said.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo."

"How about we leave you 2 alone for awhile?" Koga suggested.

"And I can distract Sango and Miroku. K? You guys have like 45 minutes alone because I found these new designer shoes... if ya to know their at 'Teen World' so if you want them..."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Oh ya here."

"Here some of my money... **_BUY THEM FOR ME! _**If they're comfy though ok?"

"K. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

"You think they'll tell?"

"Hope not." Inuyasha replied to Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He said while smirking.

"Where were we?"

"Right here!" He said as he kissed Kagome.

Kagome was a little surprised.(Because he just did it and she barely gave her time to breathe.) But after a second she melted into his kiss, he deepened it, she moaned. He broke the kiss and began down her neck... and sucked on it. Of course it became a hickey but, it was far from the front of her neck so no one would notice it. And while he was doing that she was moaning. When all of a sudden...

"**_KAGOME!_**" They heard Ayame screaming.

"Yes what?"

"Your other friends came and they don't want to shop without you... they said they needed some answers. And their coming this way!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh boy.''

"Oh boy what? Just tell them to leave."

"No Hojo probaly told them about what happened."

"So? And why would he tell them? Maybe they don't know.''

"Oh ya they want some answers?"

"True."

"**_KAGOME!'_**'

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy."

"Kagome Hojo told us you 2 were boyfriend and girlfriend but you told us you weren't... what's going on here and why ain't you shopping?"

"K look... you guys don't need to know about my love life Inuyasha wanted a rest cause I dragged him around looking for half off stuff ok?"

"NO not ok we have the right to know your love life!"

"No you don't!" Ayame said budding in.

"This has nothing to do with you so bud out!"

"Actually it does... she's my friend too and I have the right to stick up for her!"

CLIFFY Oh well so how'd ya like? it's the longest chapie I think?oh well i'll update soon so till next time later daze!


	10. Alone Time And The Dreaded Office

**Between The Couples.**

**Chapie10.**

**Alone TIME and the dreaded office!**

"Stop it Ayame this has to do with us and Kagome!" Said Yuka.

"Actually it has everything to do with me!" Ayame hollered.

"How?"

"Because she's my friend and I promised to keep this a seceret!"

"Well I guess your not good at keeping secerets then! Are we Ayame?"

"Shutup!"

"Make us!"

"Stop it you guys!" Kagome yelled.

"Ka-go-me?"

"Look Ayame's right if you guys want to be my friend... then buzz out of my love life!"

"Kagome?"

"Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha... lets go and get the others."

"But Kagome... I didn't say anything!" Ayumi proclaimed.

"Don't worry Ayumi I am not mad at you... but I am at** THEM!**" Kagome said pointing to Yuka & Erie.

"B-but Kagome... we're just worried about you!"

"If ya are then you'd bud out and let her make her own decisions (sp?) !" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh and you stop it we are talking to Kagome! Not you!"

"Yea well ya no wat? This has to do with me and Kagome! Not you 2!"

"It has to do with us! And Kagome might have said that we think your hot... and it's true... but we can tell by your attidude that you are a bad influance on her!"

"Look you guys bud out... leave us alone... and I don't care what you guys think of Inuyasha! I love him and that's that! Got it?"

"Fine but Kagome if he ever hurts you in anyway..."

"Guys stop it!"

"Why should we?"

"Because."

"Ayumi help us out here!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because if Kagome loves him then shall be it! And if he ever does hurt her in anyway... you guys were right and I'd kill him for hurting her... but for now... . Kagome can make her own decisions (sp?) and make her own mistakes, and love whom ever she wants to!"

"Ayumi?"

"Now stop naggin' her!"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"We're sorry and Ayumi's right..." Yuka said.

"We should let you make your decisions.(sp?)" Erie said finishing Yuka's sentence.

"Good now..."

"Yea?" Koga asked.

"**CAN ME AND INUYASHA ACTUALLY GET SOME PRIVACY?**"

_gulp_. "Y-yes we're g-g-g-going."

"Good now **GO!**"

"K bye."

"**BYE!**" And they all ran off in the blink of an eye.

**Around some fountain on a bench where no1 knows where they are.**

"So Inuyasha? Where were we?"

"Right here." He said as he headed straight for her neck, and began sucking on it.

"**_Mmmmmmmmmm_ **Inuyasha... that feels **_sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _**good."

"And you taste **_soooooooooooooooooooooooooo_** good."

_blush moan blush moan. _"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Can we continue this at home?"

"Hun? What? Why?"

"Well everyone is starring at us."

"K. So lets go and tell the others where we'll be."

**'Teen World'**

"Hey guys!"

"**_Kagome I thought you 2 wanted to be alone?_**" Ayame whispered.

"**_I do... that's why we're going home._**"

"**_Oh. Okay._**"

"Yes Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well me and Inuyasha are going now k?"

"Can we come?" Koga and Miroku asked in unison. (I ain't going to bother anymore!)

"No you guys are staying here with us!"

"**_Awwwwwwwwwww_**."

"Well bye." Inuyasha said in a teasing voice.(Teasing Miroku and Koga.)

"Kagome **HOLD ON SEC!**"

"Yes Sango?"

"What's going on here? You wanting to go home?"

"K... me and Inuyasha are together ok? And you guys missed something today. And me and Inuyasha want privacy. And no Miroku we are **NOT **doing that! Ok?"

"Ok Kagome... have **_fun_**..."

"Sango!"

"Just kidding."

"Better be!"

**At home.**

"Mom I'm home! Mom?"

"Hm Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

**Kitchen**

"Mom you in here? Hm? A note?" Kagome said. And on the note Kagome read:

**Dear Kagome,**

**Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye... but we're going to your grandpa's friend's house.. you remember Sousoke don't you? I bet you do but since your friends are here I didn't want to bore them to death with all these legends they know about. Sorry for you missing out on seeing Sousoke. (Kagome jumps for joy. 'Sousoke is sooooooooooo boring' Kagome thought.) Well have fun. And I Ieft my credit card on top of the fridge. And I hope you and Inuyasha get the house ALONE without your friends there.**

**P.S. I want grandkids so hurry up!... and we'll be gone for a month... Sota's with us too. K? Enjoy. And hurry up! I want grand kids! And I'm serious!**

By now Kagome's face was **RED R**-**E**-**D RED!**

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Whats wrong ohh nothing... just read this and you'll know."

When Inuyasha was finished reading... Kagome and Inuyasha's face were both completely red.(If you put a dark red tomato by their faces... the tomato would look white.)

"Kagome? Is your mom serious?"

"Mhm."

"Do you want to?"

"Yea."

"Then..."

"But I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh.. ok." Inuyasha said with disappointment in his voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I guess we could."

"Yea sure? Cause if your not ready then we don't..."

"I'm sure."

"So you _want_ to be my mate _and_ bear _my_ pups?"

"Mhm. Of course I do."

**Kagome's Room.**

(This is after they did_ it_.) "Inuyasha?"

"Yes my love?"

_blush blush _"That was amazing... and it only hurt for awhile. But we told the others we weren't going to do this."

"So?"

"Sooooo we have to tell them sooner or later."

"Your right."

**Next Day At School**

"Kagome?"

'Great... what does **HE **want?' Kagome thought. "What do _you_ want Hojo?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie?"

"Hojo I have a boyfriend."

"Kagome you don't have to have someone that is likely to rape you, someone like him."

"Inuyasha would **NEVER **try to hurt me!"

"You can tell he's a bad influance on you."

"He is not! Now leave me **ALONE!**"

"Kagome what's going on here? Who's buggin' ya?"

"Hojo!"

"What did I say? Stay away from Kagome you baka!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Actually I told **_YOU_** to stay away from **_my_** Kagome."

"Well look buster... stay away from her!"

"Look... Kagome needs someone that is not likely to hurt her or rape her! So stay away from her you bastard! I bet your whole family hates you! And that your mother and father are a shamed of having you as a son!" After those last 2 sentences Inuyasha just froze. "To scared to answer me?"

Inuyasha just grabbed Hojo by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What did you say about my parents?"

"I said they're a shamed of having you as a son!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh your going to get it bad!"

"**KAGOME? WHATS HE DOING TO HOJO?**"

"He's going to beat him up."

"Ain't you going to stop him? And we were right about him!"

"Nope. Hojo's getting what he deserves."

"Kagome? Why is he getting what he deserves?"

"He began talking about his parents badly."

"**WHAT?**"

"I know."

"Now look... I'll give you a chance to take back what you said about my parents!"

"I don't need to take back** ANYTHING!** And here's another thing! Why don't you give up on Kagome? Your not getting into her pants! So give up and go after some other girl's pants! Like your mother's! But I guess you already did!"

"**Ohhhhhhhhhh NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT!**"

"Inuyasha? What did he say?"

"He told me I was only after you to get in your pants... and saying that I should give up on you and go after some other girl... like my mother... but that he guesses I've already gotten into her pants!"

"**WHAT?** Inuyasha? Put Hojo down... for a sec. I need to tell him something. K?"

"Fine. Here."

"Yes Kagome? My love?"

"1) I am sooooooooo not yours or your love. 2) Stop talking about his parents. 3) I love him not you so back off! And 4) stop talking about his parents like that!"

"You said stop talking about his parents twice."

"Because his parents died when he was just a kid!"

"So? Probaly comitted suicide cause they had **_him_** as a son."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled. (It's like 7:30 in the morning so yea, lots of time to argue.)

"Inuyasha.. I'm not done."

"Alright."

"Look Hojo, Inuyasha's parents were killed ok? And leave me and Inuyasha alone!"

"Why should I? He probaly already raped you... and told you to keep your mouth shut! And is using you as sex toy!"

"He would never do that! And when's your birthday?"

"Why?"

"Cause I got something for ya right now."

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha sorry."

"It's in 2 weeks."

"Well here's an early birthday pressent."

"Hun? Where?"

"Right **HERE!**" Kagome said as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. F.Y.I. his crotch!

"Ow."

"Now look Hojo.. I saved you from a beating from Inuyasha... next time... you won't be so lucky!"

"No fair." Inuyasha whined.

"No fair?"

"I wanted to beat the crap out of him! No one talks about my mother or father that way!"

"Well,... I guess you can give him a black eye and bloody nose."

"Thats it? Fine but next time..." he said as he gave him one punch in the face and he already had a black eye and bloody nose. In 1 punch.

**Math Class.**

"Hojo why are you... **OH MY LORDS WHAT HAPPENED?**" Mr.Yamagachi asked.

Now since he didn't want Kagome in trouble he said: "Inuyasha beat me up!"

"Anyone else?"

"No just him."

"Inuyasha Takahashi! Principle's office **NOW!**"

"Mr.Yamagachi?"

"Yes Ms.Higuarashi?"

"Hojo's lying... . It wasn't **JUST** Inuyasha... it was me too."

"Ms.Higuarashi... you don't need to stick up for him."

"No I'm not... I kicked him in a place where the sun don't shine."

"Well Ms.Higuarashi.. principle's offi.."

"She's just sticking up for him... she wasn't even there."

"Mr.Takahashi? Was she there?"

"Mhm. But she was just a witness."

"Inuyasha? Don't lie! You know I kicked him!"

"And your proud Ms.Higuarashi?"

"Of course I am. Hojo thinks he owns everything and everyone! Even me! So he bagan to talk bad about Inuyasha's parents! Whom are deceased! And I have witnesses that know that I kicked him besides those 2! Ayumi, Yuka and Erie."

"You 3 is everything she said true?"

"Yes." The 3 answered in unison.

"Well all of you principles office now!"

"Us too? Why?" They asked in unison.(Ayumi, Yuka and Erie. And why do I even Bother?)

"Yes you too. Because you are witnesses."

"K."

**The Office.**

"So he was talking bad about your parents whom are deceased?"

"Mhm." Inuyasha said answering the principle's question.

"But that gave you no right to punch him twice."

"I punched him once."

"And that gave him a black eye **_AND _**bloody nose? I don't think so."

"But Mrs.Yamshinka... it's true." Kagome and her friends said in unison.(I made up that name so it is not a real name)

"Is this true Hojo?"

"Nope he punched me twice... and he also tried to hurt Kagome... I said nothing about his parents! He was hurting her physically but not that kind of physically... the other kind sortta like rape. So I tried to help when he beat me up. And then her friends came. He was making sure Kagome lied so she did. And Kagome did not hurt me in anyway."

"**LIAR!**" They alled screamed in unison besides Inuyasha.

"Mr.Takahashi? Why did you not call him a liar?... Mr.Takahashi?"

"Hun? What?"

"Why did you not call Hojo a liar?"

"I wasn't listening to his jipperish story tales!"

"He said you tried to hurt Kagome in rape form and when he tried to help you beat him up and he said nothing about your parents."

"**THAT'S A F.. I MEAN THATS A STUPID LIE!**"

"What were you going to say before that?"

"That's fucken lie."

"So you were going to swear but didn't?"

"Yea. So?"

"That was a good choice. Now he lied and you didn't try to hurt Kagome?"

"I wasn't even there till I heard Kagome yell at Hojo."

"Ok. Hojo you are in detention for 1 month for talking bad about someone's parents whom are deceased. And another month for lying to me!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I didn't lie!"

"And it's 2 hours for each day!"

**After School.**

"Are you guys in trouble?" Ayame asked.

"No,... but Hojo tried to lie and say Inuyasha was trying to sexually abuse me!"

"**WHAT!**"

"Yea stupid!"

"More than stupid if ya ask me." Sango said.

"And me and Inuyasha need ta tell ya guys something."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"When we went home after being at the mall that note I had... it said well my mom wrote she wanted grandkids and for me to hurry up and have kids... so me and Inuyasha..."

"**OMG!**" They all said in unison.(And Kagome's friends whom were born in her time.)

"Kagome your too young."

"I know but... it's not my fault nor Inuyasha's... it just happened."

"Well congratulations Kagome." Sango said in an all too happy voice.

"Congratulations? Why?"

"Cause if your pregnant you'll have a baby ya know! So congrats."

"Uhhh. Thanx?"

Longest Chapie I ever MADE! it had exactly including these words so I ain't going to say anything after this! So R&R Plez and there were Oh and you better R&R or else no chapie 11 ok? you better or chapie 11 go bye bye bye So until next time later there were 2098 words now 2100!


	11. Her Mom Returns Earlier Than Expected

**Between The Couples.**

**Chapie11.**

**Her Mom Returns Earlier Than Expected.**

**2 weeks later.**

"B-b-b-b-but Kagome your-your to young to have baby!" Yuka yelled.

"Guys quit it! Besides my mom won't care anyway!"

"Kagome just because the note said that, doesn't mean your mum was serious!" Erie yelled.

"I know... it's just..._ I _don't care... it _was** my **_decision... and it's **NOT **Inuyasha's fault!"

"Kagome your to young and I bet it was his fault! Infact I can tell it was!" Yuka and Erie exclaimed.

Unfortunetly for them _and_ Kagome Inuyasha heard their converstion.. and was going back to the feudal era.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. (In his transformed look and the neckless around his neck.)

"Yes Shippo?"

"Inuyasha heard your converstion with your so called **FRIENDS**..." Shippo said saying the last part louder. "And is going to leave!"

"What? Why?"

"I dunno maybe because of whatever you guys were talking about? And hurry Miroku's trying his best to stall Inuyasha!"

"Mhm. And you guys should be ashamed of yourselves! It's your fault he's leaving!"

"So? Kagome why do you care for him? He's selfish and arrogant and..." Yuka said not able to finish because...

"And the man I love! Look I love Inuyasha with all my heart! Me and him have been through thick and thin together! And stuff you guys don't even know about! And trust me... if it wasn't a family seceret... I'd tell you guys!"

"Like name 1 thing that he helped you out with!" Erie said.

"**LIKE I SAID_ FAMILY SECERET!_**" Kagome yelled.

"That's because your lying!"

"Am not! And if this is how your going treat your so called best friend.. then get out my house! And from now on call me Higuarashi!"

"Hun? Why?" Erie and Yuka asked.

"Because only friends call me Kagome."

"We are your friends..." Erie said in a sad voice.

"Not anymore!"

"Kagome if I might add... I didn't say anything nor did I critisize you for doing... you know what with Inuyasha... so basicaly..._ I'm still your friend... right?_" Ayumi asked.

"Yea, and _if _you guys don't mind... **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**"

"Fine but we'll prove you wrong and you'll be trying to find Mr.Right all over again." Erie and Yuka said in unison.

"Whatever... now to get Inuyasha to stay."

**Downstairs**

"Damn it! What's taking so long for Kagome to come down?" Miroku exclaimed holding Inuyasha down.

"Don't worry she's coming." Yuka said and shot Inuyasha a death glare.

"You guys _still _here? **GET OUT!**"

"Bye to you too!" Erie said in a snotty voice.

"Whatever! Inuyasha please stay." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Guys? Can we have some privacy?"

"K. And Inuyasha please stay here with us." They all said in unison.

"Hmp." Was Inuyasha's only response.

"Inuyasha? Why don't you want to stay?"

"I know when and where I'm not wanted." He said in a sad voice.

"Inuyasha you are wanted here... by me and the others..._ and _Ayumi."

"But I made you lose 2 friends all because I came here!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Look leave me alone... and let me leave!"

"But Inuyasha... your the father of the baby that's in my belly right now."

"I'll still be there for the pup or pups... but... for now... bye."

"Inuyasha... please don't go. I love you! I need you here with me."

"But..."

"Please..." Kagome was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes... the ones he cannot resist.

"You need me here, with you?" He asked with a smile."Well..." He looked back into her eyes..."alright."

"Good now go and tell the others your staying..."

"**KAGOME!** Did ya miss me sis?" Sota asked.

"Sota? It's only been 2 weeks... your s'pose to be gone for a month!" Kagome yelled.

"What ever happened to welcome glad to see ya?"

"Sorry I'm just confused. And I did miss you, you little twirp!'' Kagome said ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"Kagome I know we're back early but Sousoke had plans that he forgot about. Ok sweetie?"

"Yea... I was just confused there for a sec."

"Why are you and Inuyasha down here alone anyway?" Sota asked eyeing his sister.

By now Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were red."Sota! What has Miroku done to you? Don't tell my lil brother is becoming a pervert!"

"I would also like an explanation." Her grandpa said.

"Hun? Why?"

"Why are you 2 down here alone? With everyone upstairs?"

"I had to talk Inuyasha out of something ok?"

"Like?" Her mom asked.

"Wellyouseemyfriendsweren'tbeingverynicetoInuyashasohewasgoingtogobacktothefeudalerabecausehethoghthewasunwanted...soIhadtotalkhimoutofit!" Kagome said that so fast that they barely understood her.(TranslationWell you see my friends weren't being very nice to Inuyasha so he was going to go back to the feudal era because he thought he was unwanted... so I had to talk him out of it)

"Inuyasha don't think that! You are always wanted here." Sota said.

"Thanx kid... but ur sis talked me out of it already."

"You know what? You sound and look like a real punk Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"Kagome did you get that note I gave you?" Kagome's mom asked.

_blush blush._ "Yea! And tell me... were you serious?" Kagome asked.'Please say yes or or...'

"Kagome... you know when I say I'm serious... I'm serious."

"So you mean..." Kagome said while blushing."What did gramps say about this? Or did you even tell him?"

"Oh no... he knows what I wrote... and so does Sota."

"Hey sis? Please tell me Inuyasha_ is _going to be my older bro!"

_Blush blush._"So you guys wanted me to?"

"Hun? You mean he's not going to be my son-in-law? Oh well."

"Only_ if _you want him to be... like me and him are together but I don't know if you wanted me to or not so..."

"Of course we did... trust me I would love to hear the words: Mom I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby."

"Ok... Mom I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby!"

"Kagome I mean it."

"And I mean it too."

"You mean you took the note seriously?"

"Even _if_ we didn't read the note one thing led to another!"

"Don't worry Kagome... I was serious.So I see your my son-in-law now Inuyasha." Mrs.Higuarashi with a warm smile on her face.

"Yea, so?" Inuyasha said while blushing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hun? Yea Kagome?"

"Seems like you have a whole new family now."

Inuyasha couldn't but smile at that."You know what Kagome? Your right."

"Great I'm going to be a great-grandfather at my age and my grandaughter is going to have a baby with a hanyou at the age of 16."

"So what?" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"As I was saying life can't be anymore better."

"So you finally given' up on killing him cause he's a demon gramps?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Only because he's half-demon... which meens he also has a human side." Now Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"**YAY!**"

"What are you so happy about Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's going to be my big bro! I always wanted him to be a big brother! And I always thought of him as one! And now he's **REALLY **going to be my bro!"

Now Inuyasha was smiling... he had a family now.. he was going to have his pups with the woman he loved and...'Oh **SHIT**' His mind screamed."K-Kagome?" He asked as he stuttered.

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?"

He nodded."Infact 2 things are."

"Hun? What?"

"1 Naraku..."

"Oh no that's right! Naraku if knows about the baby he might..."

"That's something we _can_ handle!"

"Hun? But?"

"The demon that killed my mom wants my whole family to be dead... he swore to kill me and Sesshoumaru! Even now with Tetsaiga, I wouldn't last 1 minute in battle with him.. even if I had the chance to use my backlash wave.. he'd survive. And if me or Sesshoumru were to have kids... he'd kill them... and would make me and my mate suffer, and... die, with the pups."

Kagome's whole family stood in disbelief."H-how'd you get away?"

"He wanted me to suffer without a mother... for a long time.. then the Kikyo thing happened and I died... then you came and released me... . So he's probaly been looking for me... for awhile now."

"How... how strong is he?" Sota asked.

"Before I met Kikyo we battle furiously, but then stopped in the middle of a battle and did not kill me because all pain from my wounds... he says it's better to see me suffer than die... . And Kagome... only you would know how strong he is by how I tell you k? So you can explain to your family ok?"

"K." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Hun? Why are you crying?"

"It's just I don't like to see you pain Inuyasha... and I'm worried for you... and the baby or babies."

"Kagome it's ok... I'll make sure he won't hurt you or the pups k?"

"But what about you?"

"I... I might die in the process (sp?)."

"But?"

"And as I was saying about how strong he is... if we gathered all of demons we destroyed including the ones in Miroku's windtunnel, and put them in Naraku... he would be able to defeat Naraku."

"**HE'S THAT STRONG?**" By now everyone was downstairs and Kagome and Inuyasha explained what just happened. And they were all in disbelief from Inuyasha's side of the story.

"No way no one can be **_that_** strong!" Miroku exclaimed, but by the look on Inuyasha's face... he wasn't lying.

END OF CHAPIE 11 IF YOU WANT CHAPIE 12 R&R OR ELSE! AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME! NO MORE MISS NICE SILLYKAGGY23! So please R&R and for now toodles.


	12. A Trip To The Fuedal Era Gone Bad

**Between The Couples.  
****Chapie12.  
****A Visit To The Feudal Era Gone Bad.**

"How about we give Kaede a visit?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome said.

"Great idea Sango!" Miroku said.

"I wouldn't mind being able to take this stupid neckless off anyway." Inuyasha said.

"So it's settled we'll go for a quick visit to the feudal era!" Sango said.

"Great!" Kagome's eyes widened, "right after I go to the washroom." Everybody groaned.

"Kagome!" Koga said.

"It's not my fault! It's because I'm pregnant!"

"Kagome don't blame the baby!" Sango said.

"I'm not! It's just when your pregnant you need to pee alot!"

"Sure!" said Sango.

"It's true Sango." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Oh ok."

"K I'm ready to go."

**In The Feudal Era.**

"Hey Kaede!" Kagome said.

"I thought ye youngens weren't going to be back for a while."

"Yea but we came to visit!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I see, but I'm afraid I have bad news for ye youngens."

"What?" Kagome asked with her face turning into a frown.

"It's a demon that's after Inuyasha, he came here he goes by the name..."

"Koirogen." Inuyasha said.

"How did ye know?" Kaede asked.

"He's the demon that killed my family, that made me suffer."

"Oh no." Kagome said.

"Kagome what makes ye so frightened?"

"1) I'm having Inuyasha's pup(s). 2) He's after everyone in Inuyasha's family. 3) So he'll come after me. 4) If he comes after me innocent pups may die and 5) Inuyasha might die!"

"I see."

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Inuyasha something wrong?"

"Kagome stay in the hut! And don't let Koirogen know you even exist!"

"He's here?"

Inuyasha didn't answer he just walked out of the hut. "I'm going to back him up!" Sango said.

"Me too!" Yelled Miroku.

"Us too!" Ayame and Koga said in unison.

"Kagome stay in the hut! And don't come out no matter what!'' Sango yelled and they left.

"Koirogen it's been a long time since you decided to grace me with your pressence!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, it would of been sooner if you didn't hide! Do you know what I went through trying to find you?"

"I don't hide nor run!"

"Which is why it is so much fun to see you suffer!" Koirogen looks like Hiten and Bankotsu but a little different. But I'll let your imaginations take on from their.

"Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha lunged at him with his sword but he dodged it and sent an energy beam at Inuyasha.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango blocked Inuyasha from the energy beam with her Hiraikotsu.

"A human? You travel with two humans? Two wolf demons? And a baby kitsune? You are messed!"

"Oh shutup! Wind scar!"

"Hun?" A bright light surrounded him you couldn't see anything. Then...

"He's alive?" They all asked in shock exept Inuyasha.

Yawn "A meire pinch."

"Not surprised." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! How could you of survived with him at your heels?" Ayame asked shocked.

"I told you guys! He loves to see me suffer."

"So you travel with any more humans? Or weak demons?" Koirogen asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it'd be soooooooooo much fun to see your face when all of your friends are dead!" Koirogen said with a smile.

(Look here's the thing I'm not good describing fight scenes ok? So ya.) 'Even if I do die,... atleast I know Kagome's alright.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kill us? And what makes you think that?" Miroku asked opening up his windtunnel. Koirogen just smirk and walked up to Miroku holding his ground, and grabbed Miroku right hand and made the windtunnel face him. Miroku quickly closed it.

"Did you think that was going to work? Silly humans." He said as he punched Miroku in the gut really hard. And Miroku fell unconcious. (SP?)

"MIROKU!" sango screamed and ran to his aid. "Miroku wake-up... you stupid monk I said WAKE-UP!" Sango was crying. The Koirogen went to strike Sango when Inuyasha blocked his attack with tetsaiga.

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with our fight! SO LEAVE THEM BE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Protective of your friends I see... oh well more pain on you when they died because of you. And I hope you don't fancy anyone in that village over there..."

"Huh? Why?"

Koirogen pointed an energy beam there. "Because everyone in that village..." the beam grew bigger "will be dead!" And let the beam go to the village. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'Oh no. No not Kagome. Not my pups.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hmp. They're all probaly dead by n... What? The village was protected by a barrier? My beams can brake any barrier what happened?"

"Kagome's skills grew that much?"

"Huh? Who's this Kagome you speak of? Your mate?"

"Huh? No the village priestess..."

"I doubt that gesture. C'mon tell me before I go there and see."

"The village priestess." He repeated.

"C'mon if tell me the truth, I won't kill her... just the pups if she's pregnant."

"The village priestess."

"Ok whatever."

**45 Minutes Later**

Inuyasha was half dead. "Any last words?" Koirogen asked.

"Burn in hell you bastard!"

"Awww how sweet. Say your prayers."

**With Kagome & Kaede**

Kagome felt in her heart. "Kaede... I know Inuyasha told me to stay but.."

"Aie my child. Here are some special bow & arrows, and some spells. Ye be careful."

"Thank-you Kaede... Kilala ya coming with me?"

"Mew!" With that Kilala transformed.

**Back With Inuyasha.**

Koirogen was about to strike Inuyasha when an arrow, a piercing arrow, hit his arm. "Leave Inuyasha alone you beast!"

"Hnn? Are you lady Kagome?"

"Yes I am."

"So you are Inuyasha's mate. Well I'll just kill you and the pups in you." He sent an evergy beam at her & Kilala dogged it, but hurt her leg.

"Don't worry Kilala" Kilala transformed into her kitten self, "I can handle it from here, you rest."

"Mew!"

Koirogen struck again but was delayed by Inuyasha. Who had stuck his fist right throught his chest. "Never try to hurt Kagome. And Kagome I told you to stay away!"

"I know but, I felt as though as I lost you." Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha was by her side holding her. "If I didnt come you would've died and you can't even thank me!"

"I know. I just,... I just don't want you hurt. And thank-you Kags."

"Ok."

"Hate to be the party pooper but can I please just kill you all now?"

"Look now that you know about Kagome... I'm going to kill you, even if I die in the process, as long as you go down with me."

**Hehe Cliffy what happens? Does Kagome die? Does Inuyasha die? Does Inuyasha succeed? We'll all c in da next chapter! oo wats this? Kagome has alot to explain! **

Yaya short. But its 11:14 p.m. right now and imma tired so hope ya'll review! ;)


	13. Is That You Kagome!

**Between The Couples.**

**Chapie13.**

**Kagome... Is That You...?**

"You killing me would be a miracle.." Koirogen laughed... "you are nothing but a weak half-breed... And this is all that pathetic human's fault and demon's... Namely your parents..."

"Dont you ever talk bad about my parents again..." Inuyasha growled.

Koirogen looked at Kagome... Kagome flinched. Koirogen laughed. "Your name is Kagome right?"

Kagome gulped, but she still replied, even though she was terrified. "Y-yea. W-why?"

Koirogen laughed. "I see something about you..." He smirked. "Why don't you show your friends who you really are? On the inside..."

Kagome looked puzzled. 'How can he know about that side? No... he doesn't know he doesnt he doesnt he doesnt... does he?' Kagome thought. "What are you talking about?"

"Show us your true self Kagome... I see from the look on Inuyasha's face even he doesn't know it?"

"How the hell do you know?" Kagome asked in anger.

"Kagome... Whats he talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea Kagome..." Sango said... As everyone looked at her puzzled. (Miroku is concious now.)

"Hmm so you didnt tell anyone?"

"Only family knows about it... SO HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

"I have sharp senses... Now reveal your true self... Who are you really?"

Kagome just looked at him enraged. then looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes... "Inuyasha... I'm sorry I never told you... it's supposed to be a secret.." She said as she stood up. Inuyasha stood up with her. "Please forgive me!" She said as she flung herself into his chest crying rapidly.

Inuyasha was suprised. "Shhh Kagome it's ok. If it's a secret I wasn't ment to know.. it's alright..."

"No you don't understand!" She said angryly. "This can change our whole relationship!"

Inuyasha was suprised.

"Its true. It can. It changes my way of looking at her too. I was just going to kill the pups inside her... but now I should just rip her heart right out!"

"I don't... whatever it is... Nothing will change my love for Kagome..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome...

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked him..

"Yes Kagome... I am sure..."

"But then again... there is 1 part of her that may make it ok... for Inuyasha that is... not me." Koirogen said.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as Kagome moved away from him.

"Inuyasha... You wanna know what I really am?"

"Yes..."

"Ok... I'll show you." With that Kagome pressed her hands together... and chanted a spell. Kagome felt as though somebody set her body on fire... her bones in her skin on fire... as though the bones were disinigrating (SP?) inside her body... ., Then like her skin was on fire... It was hurting her.

Inuyasha was being worried for Kagome... By the looks of it... She was in pain... he didnt like that 1 bit... but he couldnt do anything about it...

Then there was a bright light.. it was so bright... it surrounded Kagome... no one could see Kagome anymore... But inside that bright light something weird was going on... Then the light faded... There was a figure standing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"OMG." The gang yelled in unison.

"Kagome... Is that... Is that you!"

End of chapter i Know imma mean oh well its 1:14 in the morning right now.. and I began this chapter at like 12:30 I know not long but imma tired besides... I like doing cliffies lmao haha.. me so evil :)


	14. Half Demons

**Between The Couples.  
****Chapie14.  
****Half Demons **

Kagome looked down in shame. "Yeah, it's me."

"Now how would this make me.." He sniffed her, "oh..." Inuyasha said. He smelt her as a half demon at first, a half dog demon, like himself, but her other half was not human. That is what would make him not like her, well supposedly not like her. But he still loved her no matter what her other side was.

"So now I guess you don't love me anymore?" She asked in tears.

"Kagome, I'll love you no matter what. No lies. I still love you, I could careless what you are." He said.

Kagome blushed. "Hate to break up your conversation but, I know Kagome is a half dog demon, but her other half is what may I ask?" Sango asked.

"Her other half is a Resurecting Angel Sango." Miroku said.

"Oh." Sango said. "I could careless aswell! Kagome is still our sweet, kind, loving, moody Kagome." Sango said.

"I agree." Miroku said.

"Me too!" Shippo cried.

"Mew!" Kilala cried.

"Thanks you guys!" Kagome said smiling.

"Hate to break it to you people but I'm not dead." Koirogen said in a boredtone.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about you." Inuyasha said.

"How could you forget about me? That hurt! You forgot your dear friend!" Koirogen said pretending to be hurt.

"Dear friend my ass!" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack. But saw Kagome about to kill him. "Kagome stay out of this you are pregnant!" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"INUYASHA DON'T BE SO STUBBORN! I AIN'T BACKING DOWN!" Kagome said in anger, but, not taking her eyes off of Koirogen.

"Kagome you're just as stubborn now back down!"

"MAKE ME!" Kagome hollered.

"In a fight? The poor couple! How bout I end your misery!" Koirogen said, sending a MEGA HUGE energy beam at Kagome. Kagome couldn't move she was in shock. Inuyasha was just about to push her out of the way, but the beam beat him to her.

He looked at his dead mate, on the ground in burn clothes, he was angered, furious and all. "Koirogen, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"

HAHA CH.15 COMING SOON TO A NEAR YOU!

Srry its so short. neway no ch.15 unless i hav 30 reviews. I'm serious now.


	15. Damn It All!

**Between The Couples.**

**Chapie15.**

**Damn It All!**

(A/N) Uhhh srry in de last chap i forgot to say wat Kagz looked like lol well she has longer hair than Inuyasha n its Silver.. golden orange eyes... dog eyes like him, longer claws than Inuyasha... n her clothes transformed too her close is a nice long white dress up but the sleeves r almost see through well r but sum wat not with a white/silvery ribbin (w.e its called) with sum blue on the edge of it around her waiste for de dress... barefeet... on the top of the sleeve (shoulders) thers sum blue also at the bottom of de dress n the end of the sleeve(wrist) ok so i hope u all can picture that lol OOOO n fangs!

Inuyasha swung his sord towards Koirogen but Koirogen just dodged it. He sent a beam at Inuyasha and Inuyasha used his backlash wave on him. It actually hit him ... but it had no effect.

"Nice try dog breath but those tricks won't work on someone as strong as me..." He said chuckling lightly... as if he were amused.

"Well I'll still keep trying because not only did you kill my mate you killed my pups as well...!" Inuyasha hollered swinging tetsaiga at him once again.. but like usual he dodged it...

Koirogen sent him the same beam that he sent at Kagome... He was as shocked as Kagome was... just standing there... Miroku pushed him out of the way just in time...

"Thanks Miroku.. I owe you one." Inuyasha said...

"No you don't you've saved my ass more times that I can count..'' Mirokun said.

"True..."

"Are we done with the chit chat because I'm getting bored." Koirogen said yawning.

"Oh shutup!" Inuyasha hollered swinging his sword at him. But what cought him off guard was a noise from the bushes behind him.

"Why have you stop attacking me Inuyasha?" Koirogen asked.

"Someone's here watching.." He mumbled.. Looking at the bushes.

Koirogen turened around sent a beam at the bushes. "Show yourself!"

The figure jumped out imediately before the beam hit him. He landed perfectly on his feet. He had pinty ears (like Sesshy), and a pur white gown like Sessy's but no fluffy thingy it wa slike Kagome's outfit but boy wise.

"Oh My. You do ever look like that Kagome girl." Koirogen said astonished... 

"That's because I am her father... Sebassio." He said.

"Your.. your her father?" He said..

"Yes... I have been watching you two for some time now... very cute couple.." he said to Inuyasha.. "You are a very suitable father for my grandpups." He said.

"B-But.. she's dead." Inuyasha said in a sad tone..

"Think again." Sabassio said. "Kagome cut the crap Koirogen was going to catch on soon anyways."

The limp Kagome's figure opened her eyes... "Well you could of waited." Kagome said standing up and crossing her arms."Hmph... Wait... Your my dad!" 

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Oh My god!" She said running up to him giving him a hug. "Daddy!" 

"Ummm enough with all this ... The fight please!" Koirogen said.

"K-Kagome.. Your... your alive? You fuckenb scared me half to death!" Inuyasha said smiling n hugging her.

"FIGHT!" Koirogen said.

"Oh right." Inuyasha said.

Sabassio moved Inuyasha to the side... pulled out to of his swords... Kagome put her hands above her head as if she were holding a sword (Like how Inuyasha holds Tetsaiga when he's doing the wind scar) and a sword just appeared... Inuyasha had his tetsaiga ready. Sango had her boomerang and Miroku had his sutras. "On the count of three we all strike him at once ok?" Sabassio said.

"Yeah.'' They all said.

"1...2...3... !" Inuyasha did the wind scar, Kagome's sword did some kind of magical strike, Sabassio did something like the wind scar... Sango through her hiraikotsu and Miroku through his sutras. ......Everything was foggy.. the fog was going away.. and there stood Koirogen... but he was bleeding and his clothese were torn and etc etc etc... 

"Hmph... I'll be back!" Koirogen said and just diappeared!

"Damn it all he got away!"

Chap End! REVIEW (SRRY FOR SHORTNESS!)


	16. Explain Please!

**Between The Couples.**

**Chapie16. Explain Please?**

"Uhhh so how are you Kagome's father? You're 500 years behind her time." Sango asked stupidly.

"Well so is she... Is she not?" Sabassio asked Sango.

"Yeah, well that is because of the Bone Eaters Well..." Miroki stated.

"Ah alass the Bone Eaters Well. How Ai and I met..." Sabassio said sighing.

"Ai?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother..." Kagome said. "Can you explain it to me please? Because I remember you from a little kid... I don't remember our family knowing about the Bone Eaters Well.." Kagome said still transformed. They were all in Kaede's hut and Ayame explained about Kagome's appearence to Kaede.

"Well, since your grandfather hated demons at the time, he did not know of me being a dog demon. The reason for your family hating demons is because.."

"Because they're resurrecting angels?" Sango asked. "Am I correct?"

"Yes that you are correct. So about when Kagome was 13 I left said my goodbyes to Ai, her father, Sota and my lovely daughter Kagome. I knew about her having the Sacred jewel in her, so I told Ai, never let out children near the ancient well. She promised me. And so I left, her father, Sota and Kagome all thought I was going on a camping trip... So when I didn't come home Ai made a call lieing saying I was missing. And thus they never found me..." Sabassio said.

"Wow..." Kagoem said. "How did you find out I was here."

"I picked up your scent. We dog demons have a great sense of smell, better than most demons." 

"Of course, how long have you been watching us for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ever since Kagome pulled that Sacred arrow out of you and released Kikyo's spell. Thus letting you destroy Mistress Centipede, and go after Kagome for the jewel. I knew you weren't going to hurt her... you were scaring her until she gave you the jewel am I correct? Or were you really trying to hurt her?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Just scaring her."

"Well it really fooled me, I thought you really tried to kill me!" Kagome said.

"When I took that first swipe at you, I could tell you were a cluts so I new you'd trip over Mistress Centipede's bones. So I knew I'd miss you. And the second time when Kaede out these stupid beads on me ::Kaede smirking in the background:: I made sure taht I wouldn't hit you. You were just such a cluts that I was able to get the jewel. BUT THESE STUPID BEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said yelling while tugging on the beads. Kagome was laughing.

"So you really watched over me for so long?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I also even know about Kikyo being revived and still ahving part of your soul." Kagome clutched her chest when he said that. "You don't even have your full powers without your full soul. You'd be much stronger, once she's put back to rest..." Inuyasha's ears twitched and shut his closed really tight.

'Damn, he's right you know, Kagome and us are together now! _Who are you? and what do mean us?_ Us as in your human side and demon side. _Oh... I never knew I could talk to you guys. _Of course you can idiot. _Which was was just talking to me? _I'm your demon side... And I'm your humnan side. _Ok, got it. _We all love Kagome we have to get rid of Kikyo.. give me a few seconds with your body she'll be gone ::demon side smirks.:: (A/N: So you know in his mind he's sees himself, as a half-demon, full demon and human sitting In a circle together.) _No you cannot do that... I will put Kikyo to rest... _Wait before you go you must know, Kagome accepts you for being half-demon, Kikyo never did !!! _How do you know? _Because she wanted to get rid of you and me and only keep the human side... this way with Kagome you keep both of us and yourself... _Ohhh... I get it. Well I got to go now they probaly all think I'm insane now. _Bye.  Bye.' Inuyasha just finished mental thoughts with his two other sides. When he opened his eyes he saw Kagome right infront of him which freaked him out because he wsn't expected it so he jumped. "Kagome don't do that!"

"Well you weren't listenning I was checking to see if you were brain dead!" Kagome said yelling back.

"Brain what? Did you just call me stupid?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "No, brain dead means you're still alive but cannot move talk see or anything."

"Oh, well I'm not ok, I was just thinking about something."

"You mean someone... I bet it was Kikyo!" Kagome said looking away having a very mad expression on her face.

"Arg, ok I was so what Kagome! I told you I love you more!"

"Should I believe that when all you think about is Kikyo, Kikyo, KIKYO!!!!!!!!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha was scared.

'Man she's scary! Even I'm scared! _Tell me about it!" _Inuyasha and the other two thought. "Ka-go-me? Calm down..."

"CALM DOWN!!! WHEN ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome growled again and glared at him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING SO COME OFF OF IT!" Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome looked at him surprised and so did everyone else. He was so angry his demon side began coming out.

"Inu... Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked worried.

"What now?" His demon side asked while his normal side was screaming at his demon side to not hurt any of them!

Kagome squinted away. "The reason I was thinking about Kikyo was how to put her to rest! And... " Inuyasha began going back to normal. "how she never really accepted me for hanyou like you do ok?" Inuyasha said.

"What the fuck just happened." Miroku asked becaus ethey were all totally scared out their wits.

"I know how to control both my sides..."

"Both?" They all asked.

"Human and demon side. So don't worry." 

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Just put it this way if I told you, you'd think I'm insane... OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok..."

SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
